


Untitled

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Louis, Slash, 레스타루이레스타, 루이 독백
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 레스타를 향한 루이의 독백. 루이의 안에서 레스타라는 이가 가진 무게에 대해 생각해보며 썼습니다.





	Untitled

눈 내리는 날마다 악몽을 꾸었다. 형체 없이 일그러진 그 꿈속에서는 나를 스쳐지나간, 혹은 송두리째 흔들어 놓았던 수많은 인연들이 등장했다. 지극히 평범할 수도 있는 그 꿈을 악몽으로 만든 것은 다름 아닌 너였다. 너는 갖가지 형태로 등장해 나를 괴롭혔다. 변덕스럽고 제멋대로인 금발 악마였다가, 아무나 거리낌 없이 죽이고 피를 취하는 잔인한 신이었다가 종래에는 열기에 휩싸여 울부짖는 괴물의 모습으로 내 영혼을 짓밟았다.

그러나 그 어느 모습도 내가 바라보는 너를 닮아있지 않았다. 그래서 악몽에서 깨어나 고독한 어둠을 맞이할 때, 다시 현실로 돌아올 때마다 나는 너를 앓았다. 네 반짝이는 푸른 눈, 입 꼬리를 한껏 올린 커다란 미소, 가장 어두운 곳에서도 반짝이는 네 금빛 머리칼. 그 모든 것들을 상기할 때마다 나는 깊은 열기에 점점 더 잠식되어 갔다. 그런 날에는 아무데도 나가지 않았다. 내 방, 빛이 차단된 암흑 같은 그 공간에 앉아서 가만히 있다가 그대로 잠들곤 했다. 내 악몽 속의 네가 앓는 아픔이 나를 병들게 했다. 그래서 눈 내리는 날은 나갈 수 없었다. 그 후로부터 며칠씩이나 지난 후 나는 사냥을 나갔고, 또 너를 만나러 갔다.

너를 피하는 날은 계획적이었지만 너를 만나는 날은 충동적이었다. 피부에 닿은 투명하리만치 차가운 바람을 느끼다가, 불행한 사냥감을 찢어죽이다가, 하염없이 별을 바라보다가 문득 네 생각이 나는 날이 있었다. 그럴 때마다 너를 방문했다. 네 집은 항상 눈부셨다. 인공적인 빛이 온 집안을 화려하게 밝히고 있었기 때문이다. 너를 만나러 갔다가도 문명의 이기로 가득 들어찬 그 공간에 나는 금세 질리곤 했다. 그래서 빛을 박차고 다시 어둠으로 뛰어들었다.

그럼에도 불구하고 내가 꾸준히 그곳에 발 도장을 찍은 이유는 내 열병 때문이었다. 그것 참 부조리하지 않나. 그렇게 오랜 나날동안 너를 사랑하고도 증오해왔으면서 왜 나는 아직도 네게 잠드는가. 왜 너를 앓는가. 꿈속에 나왔던 나의 모든 인연을 떠올려보았다. 나의 연인과도, 딸과도 같았던 잔인하고 아름다운 꼬마 뱀파이어, 적갈색 머리칼을 가진 천사의 얼굴을 한 악마, 내 여동생, 아주 오래 전에 스스로 생을 마감한 나의 남동생, 그리고 그 외의 수많은 이들. 그러나 마지막에 떠오르는 것은 결국 너뿐이었다. 사실 이상할 것도 없지 않나. 현재까지 내 곁에 존재하는 것은 너뿐이었으니.

그러나 나의 시간이 너만을 연주할 수 있을까? 글쎄, 그건 이미 끝난 이야기가 아닌가. 백 년도 전의 우리가 끝낸 과거가 아닌가. 그토록 긴 시간은 너와 나 사이의 모든 것을 마른 장미처럼 부스러뜨렸다. 아주 오랜 시간동안 버려진 피아노처럼 조화롭지 못한 소음을 만들어냈다. 그렇기에 네 집에 오랫동안 머물 수 없었다.

문득 얼마 전에 읽었던 시 구절이 떠올랐다. 너의 머리칼에서 피 냄새가 나거든 자스민 향기가 난다고 말해줄게. 그런 달콤한 말도 뱉을 수 없었다. 나의 시간은 너만을 연주하다 잔뜩 지쳐버린 전적이 있으니. 어차피 그런 미사여구는 너와 나에게 어울리지 않았다.

그런데 참 이상한 일이지. 그 날은 비가 내려 거리가 촉촉이 젖은 날이었다. 안쓰러울 정도로 비에 푹 젖은 땅바닥을 바라보며 걷다가 문득 네가 떠올랐다. 그래서 네 집으로 향하던 중이었다. 우산에 떨어지는 빗방울의 탁한 울림을 듣다가 어둠 속에서도 빛나는 금발을 발견했다. 너도 곧 나를 보았다. 금방 사냥을 마친 듯, 입가에는 미처 훔치지 못한 붉은 액체가 남아있었다. 비가 와서 온 세상의 향기가 짙었다. 피비린내가 코끝을 간질였다. 웃기는 일이 아닌가. 그 간지러움이 뭐라고, 내가 결국 그것을 참지 못하고 충동적으로 말했다니.

“네게서 자스민향이 나는군.”

뭐 나는 뱀파이어가 아닌가. 그러니 완전한 미사여구는 아니었다. 네가 온 몸에 두르고 있는 피내음은, 혹은 너 자체에게서 나는 체향이 꽃향기보다 향긋하게 느껴졌기 때문이다. 너는 내 말을 듣고는 웃었다. 입 꼬리가 한껏 당겨 올라가고 반짝이는 푸른 눈이 달처럼 접혔다. 그 얼마나 순수하고 아름다운 미소인가. 나는 어쩔 수 없이 그런 너를 너무나 사랑했다.


End file.
